


Breathless

by JayMack9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco wants Hermione, F/M, Foreplay, Hermione wants Draco, Sex God Draco Malfoy, Sexy Times, Smut, more tags to come, they duel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMack9/pseuds/JayMack9
Summary: Tensions running high between Draco and Hermione during a duel. Will they or won't they isn't even the question. The question is when will they !!!





	Breathless

** Breathless **

**Author’s Note: ** I don’t own Harry Potter or these lovely characters. I burrowed a couple lines from Once Upon a Time’s Killian Jones because I just felt that they fit Draco Malfoy’s character. Please enjoy !!!

** **

** Chapter One: ** ** Tempt me, Tease me **

“Hermione Granger, you will be paired with… lets see Draco Malfoy,” Professor Snape informed me, and I nearly choked on my tongue.

“Excuse me Professor, but I always duel with Neville. It has always been that way,” I responded back, I wanted out of this match; I knew what he was capable of and I was not sure I wanted to have to deal or battle with him.

“I’m sorry Ms. Grangers, but these pairs are final. Now if you and Mr. Malfoy will kindly get on stage and begin your duel. I will be observing you from over here,” Snape instructed as he moved over to observe.

I growled as I shed my rob, leaving only my uniform on. There was no way I was going to be letting that get in the way. Malfoy came in from the left and we climbed on stage together.

As we met in the middle and bowed, he smirked at me, “When I poke you with my wand Granger, you’ll feel it.” My breath hitched as I followed his eyes as he did a once over me, running his tongue slowly over his lips, ensuring I knew what he was insinuating.

“Well let’s hope its big enough to have that effect,” I smirked at him, regaining my cool and then proceeded to let my eyes linger longer than necessary at his crotch. I let my eyes met his, to see his cool demeanor slip and a flash of anger slip over his face, but then it faded.

“Oh, it is! Don’t you even worry about that, you’ll get to experience all of it,” he said slyly as he turned his back, taking five steps before getting into position.

I readied my wand while backing up into my own position, I was not letting him have the advantage of having my back turned to him. Everyone had gotten closer to us, anticipating quite the battle.

“Well ladies first,” Malfoy called out and I just winked at him, “With pleasure,” shooting off a stunning spell. He easily deflected it, so I shot off a jinx but he blocked it just as effortlessly. I growled stepping closer him, while shooting another spell causing it to rain on him, “HA!” I smirked finally glad to have the upper hand.

He flicked his wand causally and the cloud disappeared. With another flick he had me flying through the air. I landed hard on my back, my vision become spotty and a sudden throbbing pain shot through my head. I shut my eyes, trying to focus the pain elsewhere. When I opened them, I found dark grey eyes looking down at me. His hair had water droplets hanging on to them and his sly look was back.

“Normally I’d prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back,” he whispered into my ear and the pressed his lips to my neck, drawing a moan from my lips. I could feel his seductive smile on my check, “but for now it will have to wait.” I blinked and he was gone from above me.

Trying to shake my nerves and my lust for him, I jumped to my feet and shot a leg binding curse at him. It missed and hit Professor Snape shooting him unexpectedly to the ground, knocking him out cold. “Well shit,” I mumbled, as I watched Ginny and Luna hurried over to see if they could help him up.

“Well done Ms. Goody-two-shoes, taking down a professor,” Malfoy taunted me, his classic smirk playing on his lips.

“At least I can actually accomplish something,” I spit, shooting another jinx at him, which contacted him. His gorgeous blonde hair suddenly became multi-coloured. “Look at the class clown,” I laughed as his face became red with anger, which was reflected on his hair. He started shooting curses in every direction at me, missing by inches each time.

“Get better aim Malfoy or you aren’t going to get any satisfaction,” I winked at him, clearly angering him more as he finally hit me with something. I stayed standing through the hit, suddenly a huge rush of cold air cut through me and gasps echoed from the crowd.

I looked down to find myself in my bra and underwear. All I can say is thank god it matched and was classy, almost sexy. The red silk bra with lace accents gave just enough exposure to help any fantasy while the black lace underwear was tight fitting and complimentary to my figure. Thank god it wasn’t laundry day, or this would have been more embarrassing. Raising my eyes to glance around the room, I found every set of male eyes upon me. I smirked and looked at Malfoy whose face was that of pure lust, which sent shivers down my spine and made me lick my lips in anticipation. All I wanted in this moment was for him to take me on top of a table and ravish me until I didn’t even know my name. I shuddered at the thought of this, trying to ignore the moisture that pool in my underwear, thankful again for them being black. I took a deep breath to regain my composure.

“So, do you like what you see?” I smirked and he smiled at me “More then you would like to know!”

I laughed at this, “Trust me Malfoy, I know,” trying to play it cool.

“No, you would like to know…” he started back at me taking a step towards me. “You would like to know how it feels to be shagged so well, that don’t even know your own name after. That the only name you’ll know is mine.”

“Perhaps I’ve had that,” I tried try play it off and gear the conversation away from its headed direction and to calm myself down. If I was being honest, I was one more sentence away from pulling Draco out of this room and letting him have his way with me.

“With Weasel king highly unlikely,” he commented taking another step closer to me, until we were only a couple feet apart.

“You haven’t experienced anything close to what I can offer you! Ms. Gryffindor Princess, up in her high tower playing with all the safe boys. Why don’t you come see what its like to play with the snakes? You seem like the type who would enjoy it rough, with someone controlling you,” Draco spoke softly, slowing walking towards me. I felt my breath hitch and felt myself become wetter at the sound of his voice. I clenched my ass together trying to regain some sort of control… but he continued talking in his silky-smooth voice and I knew there would be no hope for me.

“By the time I’ve kissed every inch of your body, you will be begging me to take you, to feel me deep inside you. I intend to push you over the edge again and again and again, so the whole castle will hear you screaming out my name. When I am done with you, you will be sated and satisfied and marked in a way that people will know you are mine. And all you will be wanting is me and no one else.” His dark greys turned almost black with pure lust as closed that gap in between us. His hands found their way to my hips and slowly began to caress them. His body was almost pressed up against mine and I all wanted was to feel how rock-solid Draco Malfoy would be against me.

“You are flushed darling, its like you would enjoy everything I would do to you,” he whispered, as his fingers began moving in low circles, previewing what he was capable of doing with his fingers. His eyes never left mine, “tell me I’m wrong, Granger.”

I inhaled sharply, knowing he knew that I wanted everything and more. I wanted him pure and simple. But I wasn’t about to lie to him, two could play at the game of words.

“It seems as though you have only begun to tell me what I want from you. And I want it all and more. I want to be fucked so thoroughly by the Slytherin Prince, that I can barely walk. I want my voice to be hoarse from screaming your name so many times over,” I said softly, allowing myself to move closer to him. I let my breast press up against his sturdy chest as my body become flush with his. I felt his chest rise sharply and his slow exhale proved that was barely in control himself.

“How would you feel knowing that when I touch myself, I always imagine that it is your fingers inside me? Thrusting in and out until I am moaning you name and begging for more. And I will do that you know, I’ll beg and plead and whimper you name, over and over as you take me in any way you want. Wouldn’t you like that Draco?” I purred into his ear, feeling his cock twitch against me, hard and ready to go.

“The thought has crossed my mind,” he responded, his breath was ragged, and I had to turn his classic smirk right back at him.

“Only crossed it, that’s disappointing Draco! I was expecting better from Mr. Sex God of Slytherin. I think you are all talk but no action,” I baited him, see the fury cloud over in his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t think you fully understand what you are getting into Granger,” he said, deflecting my comment, so I decided to push him further. Pressing my upper body into him as I stood up into my tiptoes to reach up to his ear. 

“Perhaps not, you will have to show me. I do love to learn things,” I said seductively as I bite down on his ear, which almost enlisted a moan from him. Distracting him for a moment, I flicked my wand once and thought “_Acio Draco’s uniform,”_ thus evening the playing field.

Hi face was hard to read but I didn’t concentrate on that. I allowed myself the pleasure o finally seeing the toned man that everyone have been talking about. And I was happy to say that all the images I had of Draco’s body were surpassed. He was chiselled in all the right places, I slowly ran my eyes over him, taking in every inch and definition of him. I couldn’t get over how defined his torso was and the illusion that his hip bones presented in his boxers. It was a perfect V, leading to what I could only assume was a more than perfect cock. I licked my lips thinking about how much I wanted to run my tongue over him and make him mine.

“Nice play Granger. Didn’t think you had it in you!” Draco commented, almost enjoying himself as I eye-fucked his entire body.

“Well fair is fair Malfoy. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, “I said playfully as I winked at him.

“Am I worth the fuss Granger? Do I meet your standard?” he mumbled as removed his hands from my waist and used his left hand to incircle my entire waste with his arm, leaving no distance between us at all.

“Oh, you surpass all of them,” I told him honestly, trying to keep my breathing normal, but it was impossible with our bodies being so close. I tilted my head up to his, meeting his dark eyes and he bent his head down to meet mine. I shivered, anticipating of his lips on mine knowing the moment that happened it wouldn’t be a game anymore, it would be real.

“How I would hate to interrupt this charming duel, but really, I expected more from you Ms. Ganger,” Professor Snape said from behind and we jumped apart. He walked over to the middle of us, looking from one of us to the other and shaking his head. He handed me my discarded robe and I quickly put it on before opening my mouth.

“It takes two to tango professor, why is it just my fault while Malfoy was equally apart of it?” I commented and Draco just rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well I wouldn’t have expected anything less of Mr. Malfoy, but I expected from you. 30 points from Gryffindor. Now please go and put something on for your next lesson,” Snape clipped as he took off his own robe and gave it to Draco.

I bit down on my tongue hard so I would not cost us any more points before turning on my heels and walking towards my friends. I was absolutely fuming by the time I reached them!

“What was that ‘Mione?” Ron asked right away, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

“Just a duel Ronald, “I muttered, hoping he would drop the subject, but I would not get that lucky.

“Didn’t seem like just a duel. Besides Ferret face is still watching you,” he commented. I turned around to find his dark grey eyes on me.

They were still full of lust and I knew mine were the same. If we hadn’t been interrupted, I would put money on it being the best kiss of my life. I had to keep myself from turning around and going after him to finish what we started. 

“Yeah Hermione, there seemed to be a ton of tension between the two of you,” Ginny commented subtly, and Harry nodded in agreement. 

I tried to play it off, “well that’s what happens when you get the top two students paired off each other. It’s nothing to worry about!”

“If you say so Hermione! Besides you have better standards than a Slytherin,” Ron commented as they all turned to walk towards the door. I broke away from my friends, turning the opposite way. 

“Guys I will meet you in class. I need to go get clothes from my room, as much as I would love to wear this for the rest of the day,” I informed them, not giving them a chance to argue with me. 

I waited until they had cleared the corridor, and then I completely changed direction. I wanted Draco Malfoy to finish what he started, and classes be damned I was going to get what I wanted! One way or another!


End file.
